Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: The Haunted Palace of Egypt
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper and Friends took a trip to Egypt and took a tour of the haunted palace of Egypt to discover of the ghost prince’s long-lost girlfriend from Greek who looks resembles to Nell Fenwick. (It’s a sequel to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Dimension Wars and Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Nightmare in America) Characters * Rocky * Bullwinkle * Casper * Boris * Natasha * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Wendy * The Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) * Dudley Do-Right * Spooky * Nell Fenwick * Poil * Snidely Whiplash * Prince Totut * Eep the Wicked Governess * Tut and Aminor (Totut’s niece and nephew) Plot/Chapters Chapter 1: Dudley and Nell’s Anniversary at Camp - Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying and their friends, Bao-Lisi, Na-Ta-Sha, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo, Nei’er and Snide-Injury are having immortal witches party with the other immortal witches and warlocks, they see a ghost king, Kibosh and his sidekick, Snivel who are gonna to tell the immortal witches a story about Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and Friends had took a trip to the haunted palace of Egypt. And it’s all started when Dudley and Nell are so excited because today is their anniversary so they invites Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, Spooky and Poil to come camping with them for their anniversary. They are all ready to go camping in the Frontier forest. And during this, Boris, Natasha and Snidely Whiplash plans is to play tricks on them. Later when the gang are doing some smores, Boris, Natasha and Snidely disguises themselves as a bear to scare them away but spooky realized that bear turn out to be Boris, Natasha and Snidely. Chapter 2: A Trip to Egypt - The gang started to argue with their rivals when a letter from the country of Egypt and says "Dear, Nell Fenwick, we wanted you to come to Egypt alone and no others, sincerely, Prince Totut.” Later the gang have to go to the Magical Flight of Spruce Goose to go to a trip for Egypt to discover the Haunted Egyptian Palace while Boris, Natasha and Snidely follows. Sherman is not very happy about Egypt because the last time he and Mr. Peabody went there, they’ve got attack by King Tut and his men so Sherman will be mad the whole time again. Rocky told Wendy the first time when he and Bullwinkle met Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Sherman was angry the whole time because his girlfriend moved to Europe. Chapter 3: The Palace of Egypt - The gang landed in Egypt and they first meet Eep, who is a good governess to Prince Totut and she can lead the gang to the palace while, Boris, Natasha and Snidely follows but they got distracted by the owner of the egg of Kenya. Later the gang made their way to the palace and it’s seen old to them. Rocky told the gang that Eep's full name is Eepatimyhotep, and they decided to want to dinner with Prince Totut. After the whole dinner, Eep told the gang that there will be no leaving the palace tonight because the storm has flooded the road so she has to lead the gang to their room. First Eep found the room for Spooky and Poil, then for Casper and Wendy, then for Rocky and Bullwinkle, then for Mr. Peabody and Sherman and then for Dudley and Nell. After that, Dudley and Nell were arguing about that letter which wanted Nell to come to Egypt alone so Nell went to the restroom while Eep came and she wants Dudley to do some scavenger hunt with Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody at the pyramid so they left the bedroom and started looking. Chapter 4: The Secret Passageway - When Rocky, Casper, Sherman and Wendy goes to the royal Egyptian library which they are told by Eep to there and have a meeting with Prince Totut. While the kids are waiting for the prince, Rocky decided to play pirates with Sherman to make him feel better as they are playing, they accidentally broke the bust and the the bookshelf open to the secret passageway so Rocky, Casper, Sherman and Wendy must go inside and walk around the passageway immediately as the bookshelf closed on them. After they open the secret passageway, they see the images of the Egyptians gods and goddesses and as-evilly some of History heroes that Sherman didn’t like. Rocky, Casper, Sherman and Wendy found the way out and see some funny minors can make funny out of those kids and they don’t know to find the way back. Chapter 5: The Ghost Ball - Meanwhile, Spooky and Poil are having their private time until they see a ghost ball and it can lead them to somewhere so Spooky and Poil must follow the ghost ball immediately. The ghost ball leads Spooky and Poil to the attic and it’s shown them a picture of a beautiful woman who came from Greek and she has a same face as Nell does, suddenly Totut’s nephew, Tut and niece, Aminor came to Spooky and Poil here and told them that the past is Horus the god of light has bannished Set the god of discord for good but suddenly they hear someone who is coming so Tut and Aminor told Spooky and Poil to turn themselves invisible and they did, and here come Eep and she is not very happy because two of Fenwick Ghosts Friends are not in their bedroom. Eep told Tut and Aminor about Nell who was told to come alone to Egypt and no one else so Eep left as invisible Spooky and Poil doesn’t understand why that governess wants Nell to come to Egypt alone for? Chapter 6: The Death Life of Karone - Nell can’t find Dudley anywhere because she needs some help of somebody and Eep came to her and she told her that she left her husband in the library with the others. When Nell came to the library to find her husband and her friends, she only found Totut and he wanted to tell Nell about his great grandfather‘s death girlfriend, Karone. Totut told Nell the whole story that his great grandfather had fallen in love with Karone who came from Greek because she was a beautiful woman had visited Egypt sometimes, since Isis the goddess of magic had created a protection of love. But one night at the ball Karone wrote a letter to the Prince because she is leaving soon, she poison herself and with out Karone, Totut’s great grandfather hang himself to the sealing and Nell feels so sorry for Totut because the poisonous fruit juice was created by the poison ivy garden and no one knows where it came from. Chapter 7: The Fortune Teller - Back to Rocky, Casper, Sherman and Wendy, they went into the desert see the royal palace fortune teller in a tent and inside was a head men in the crystal ball and his name is Houdharenep Lizorius and he told the kids that there’s a sneak to destroy them and there’s a curse in this palace as he scared Rocky, Casper, Sherman and Wendy away. As they escaped, they found Spooky and Poil along with Tut and Aminor who are actually ghosts of Egypt. They also say that Nell is in trouble and they show Rocky, Casper, Sherman and Wendy the picture of Karone who looks like Nell and now Rocky, Casper, Sherman, Wendy, Spooky and Poil realize that everyone who lives in this palace are ghosts so they return to Houdharenep Lizorius who told to find the key which it’s the answer to all. Chapter 8: The Egypt Ghosts - After that Tut and Aminor use the ghost carriage coach to drive Rocky, Casper, Sherman, Wendy, Spooky and Poil to find the key at the corridor where they can see lots of Egypt’s Ghosts around. Sherman can see king tut who doesn’t he like the last time. Rocky asked Tut and Aminor why are these Egypt Ghosts are hanging around, Aminor told him when they all died, because they were just Egyptians mortals before they became ghosts and now they’re trapped. After the full ride and exploring some Egypt Ghosts, Rocky, Casper, Sherman, Wendy, Spooky and Poil got off and started looking for the key. Chapterb 9: The Singing Bust - When Rocky, Casper,Sherman, Wendy, Spooky, Poil, Tut and Aminor Chapter 10: The Mummies Attack Chapter 11: The Governess Did It Chapter 12: Totut Thinks Nell is Karone Chapter 13: The Plan to Save Nell Chapter 14: Totut Found Out That Eep Kill Karone Chapter 15: The Ghost Ball is Karone Chapter 16: Return to America and the Finale Chapter Category:Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Animated films Category:Crossover film Category:Harvey Entertainment